fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Rogues
Opening Dialogue Pre-Battle *'Old Hubba:' Ahh! You came! You're here again! ...Wait, why are you here again? *'Chrom:' The Outrealms, Old Hubba...? The Einherjar with minds of their own...? You asked us to keep defeating them until you could... You don't remember this? *'Old Hubba:' What? ...Ohh, yes, right! Saw this all years ago! I just...forget things sometimes... Oh! I got you allies this time! Bamboozled 'em into thinking they summoned you! Heh. At least...I think I did? Memory's been a bit fuzzy lately, to tell the truth... *'Chrom:' Yes, I noticed... Before Battle Starts *'Ares:' We have them trapped in the castle ruins. *'Camus:' And the exits? *'Ares:' Guarded by our forces on all sides. The enemy has no means of escape. *'Camus:' Then all that remains is to rally our might and crush them. *'Ares:' It may not be so simple. *'Camus:' What do you mean? *'Ares:' More enemy soldiers just...appeared inside the compound. They bear peculiar weapons and armor... *'Camus:' They just appeared? Summoned here from some other realm? *'Ares:' It seems so, as mad as that sounds. We still outnumber them, but against these mysterious new soldiers... *'Camus:' An all-out assault could prove disastrous... All right. Let's feed the fire gradually, then. Poke at them. Test their skills and defenses. Spread the word. *'Ares:' Right. (Camera pans to the center) *'Chrom:' The enemy has blocked all the exits. How will we fight our way out of this one? *'Sigurd:' That's why we summoned you. We need your help to break the enemy siege. *'Chrom:' So all we need to do is secure you an exit? *'Sigurd:' That is our immediate goal... But this land will never know peace with men like them on the loose. *'Chrom:' So we need to wipe them all out. Understood... *'Seliph:' Father! The enemy is mobilizing for an attack! *'Sigurd:' This is it, then. Seliph, make sure every soldier knows: we make our stand here! Our otherworldly comrades will lead us to victory! *'Seliph:' Yes, Father! *'Sigurd:' We're counting on you, friends. *'Chrom:' We won't let you down. Special Conversations Ally Conversations Frederick and Alm *'Alm:' Tell me: What does your commander do back in your world? *'Frederick:' What does he do? That's rather a complicated question. It might be difficult to explain... *'Alm:' But he leads an army, isn't that right? *'Frederick:' Yes, more or less. *'Alm:' Then he must be a king or general. And you are his lieutenant? *'Frederick:' Precisely. *'Alm:' As lieutenant, do you ever wish your commander did things differently? *'Frederick:' Why do you ask? *'Alm:' Well, I've been known to lead forces myself...and I often wonder what my men wish of me. *'Frederick:' Hmm... I'm sure one could make a list... But I imagine what they'd want most is for you not to care. *'Alm:' Huh? *'Frederick:' If you're a leader, lead. Don't look to your men for a critique. Sweating the details is their job. *'Alm:' ...Really? *'Frederick:' Really. If you care for your men, then believe in the path you choose for them. Do that much, and you'll find they won't ask for much else. *'Alm:' Interesting. I appreciate the advice. *'Frederick:' You're quite welcome. Virion and Leif *'Virion:' What remarkable qualities you exhibit! *'Leif:' ...Are you talking to me? *'Virion:' Of course. I have been watching you very intently. You pretend to be rough-hewn, but I know character when I see it. You are highborn, but you were raised amongst commoners. *'Leif:' That's right. My father's kingdom was destroyed, and I was raised in a country village. *'Virion:' I knew it! Nothing gets past Virion. *'Leif:' Do you have a point? *'Virion:' Not a point, per se. But many of late seem to doubt my gifts of keen perception. I felt the need to put them to the test. *'Leif:' You could find a better place than the middle of a battlefield. *'Virion:' Tsk tsk, so naive. Sound judgment has a place everywhere—in and out of battle. If you intend to be a king one day, at least remember that. *'Leif:' I will try. *'Virion:' Splendid. Carry on, then. *'Leif:' ...Why do the sensible ones always come across as the strangest? Miriel and Sigurd *'Miriel:' Are you commander of this army? *'Sigurd:' Yes. Is something wrong? *'Miriel:' Fascinating... Would you mind if I observe you for a while? *'Sigurd:' Observe me? Whatever for? *'Miriel:' You are clearly cut from different cloth than our leader. And the more references I study, the better my picture of leadership. *'Sigurd:' Why study it at all? *'Miriel:' Do I need a reason, outside of the accumulation of knowledge? *'Sigurd:' Hmm... I grant you permission to study me, under one condition. *'Miriel:' What is that? *'Sigurd:' You will report your findings to your commander. I'm not handing out wisdom just to see it go to waste. *'Miriel:' You want to see it leveraged... Very well. You have my word. *'Sigurd:' Then let's begin. *'Miriel:' You have my full attention. Cordelia and Roy *'Roy:' Do you mind if I ask you something? *'Cordelia:' What is it, milord? *'Roy:' Are battles here any different from the ones in your world? If so, I'd like to know. *'Cordelia:' Why? *'Roy:' I might be able to use that knowledge to improve our tactics here. *'Cordelia:' Well...if I had to pick one thing—our fighters often pair up. *'Roy:' Really? *'Cordelia:' Yes. By covering each other, we're able to fight more effectively. *'Roy:' Interesting... In my world, we usually fight man-to-man. I'll have to try your way. Thank you. *'Cordelia:' You're welcome. Lucina and Seliph *'Seliph:' I see women fight in your army as well. *'Lucina:' Of course. Though the men do outnumber us. *'Seliph:' Why do you fight, my lady? *'Lucina:' To help my father. *'Seliph:' Your father is in the army, too? *'Lucina:' Yes. He leads it. *'Seliph:' I see. Then you and I are the same. Now my father and I fight in one army, but it wasn't always this way. You might say that, at one time, I was chasing his ghost... *'Lucina:' Believe it or not, I think I understand how that feels. *'Seliph:' Having a great father is no easy burden... *'Lucina:' I suppose not! But I still count myself lucky to be with him. *'Seliph:' And I feel the same. Say'ri and Ephraim *'Ephraim:' Tell me, visitor. Is it easier to fight in your world or ours? *'Say'ri:' Yours, I suppose. Fewer obstacles. *'Ephraim:' ...Fences and walls, you mean? *'Say'ri:' Nay, sir. Fewer doubts and reservations. Here, all enemies are strangers. In my world, I had to fight my own brother. *'Ephraim:' I see... Then I understand. I once had to take down my own best friend. *'Say'ri:' Mm... Strange, isn't it, that war can overpower love so easily? That must be a universal truth, if it holds in your world and mine... *'Ephraim:' I hope not. I don't want to feel that pain again. *'Say'ri:' Who would? Tiki and Pr. Marth *'Pr. Marth:' Beg pardon... Do I...know you? *'Tiki:' Ah! Y-you must be mistaken, sire. *'Pr. Marth:' I see... Forgive me. It's just—you remind me so much of a girl I know. *'Tiki:' Do I? ...What sort of girl? *'Pr. Marth:' Well, she's younger than you—just a child, really. But she's so kind and innocent—she beams when she smiles. *'Tiki:' So does that mean she... *'Pr. Marth:' Hm? *'Tiki:' Well, is she important to you? *'Pr. Marth:' Of course. She's like... Well, like a little sister to me, I suppose. I could not bear to lose her. *'Tiki:' Do you mean that? *'Pr. Marth:' With all my heart. The girl has been through terrible hardships despite her age. The least I can do is stand by her until she finds a happy future. *'Tiki:' ...... *'Pr. Marth:' But listen to me. What a bore! I shall leave you here, my lady. Good luck in the field. *'Tiki:' Thank you, Mar-Mar. For standing by me... Yen'fay and Eliwood *'Eliwood:' Hold, sir. *'Yen'fay:' What is it? *'Eliwood:' It's been bothering me... You seem different from the other visitors. *'Yen'fay:' How so? *'Eliwood:' You just seem...distant. Out-of-body, if I had to describe it. *'Yen'fay:' Apt words for a ghost. *'Eliwood:' Ghost? You look alive enough to me. *'Yen'fay:' Aye, sir. 'Tis just an expression. I erred in the past and failed to protect someone I love. I fear my heart died with her. *'Eliwood:' Forgive me for intruding on a matter I don't fully understand... But wouldn't she want you to move on instead of dwelling on the past? *'Yen'fay:' It sounds very simple when you put it like that. *'Eliwood:' And I know it's not. You need to find those answers yourself... But you won't get that far if some enemy cuts you down first. *'Yen'fay:' Verily so. Then I shall try harder to keep myself alive in spirit. *'Eliwood:' A wise choice, sir. Kjelle and Ike *'Kjelle:' You're the one! *'Ike:' I'm the "one" what? Where did that come from? *'Kjelle:' Please! Make me your disciple! Teach me everything! *'Ike:' You want me to teach you? *'Kjelle:' Yes! I've been watching you—how you move, how you fight... Phantom or not, you're perfect. *'Ike:' "Phantom"? *'Kjelle:' Uh, nothing... Anyway, please. Will you take me under your wing? *'Ike:' Sorry, but I'm going to have to decline. *'Kjelle:' What? Why? Am I not worthy? *'Ike:' Look, I'm just not the take-under-my-wing type. All right? *'Kjelle:' But, sir! *'Ike:' If you want to learn, you don't have to be my disciple. Just stay close and fight by my side. You'll pick up on stuff. *'Kjelle:' You'd permit me? *'Ike:' We're allies. You don't need my permission. *'Kjelle:' Oh! Thank you, sir! Severa and Sothe *'Sothe:' Huh? Oh, it's one of them. *'Severa:' Hey, get back here! *'Sothe:' What do you want? *'Severa:' Don't play dumb with me. You took one look at me and then pulled the disappearing act. That is so disrespectful! *'Sothe:' Look, I just don't think your kind and mine should mix. *'Severa:' As long as we're fighting together, we have to mix. So what if we come from another world? Shape up! *'Sothe:' I don't want to get friendly. Today you're my ally, but tomorrow you could be my enemy. *'Severa:' ...... *'Sothe:' See? I need a clear conscience if you and I stand on opposite sides one day. I already had to take down one "friend" in my last battle. So let's keep the faux camaraderie to a minimum. All right? *'Severa:' Stop that! You're making all these assumptions! You can't enjoy life if you're constantly worrying about how it'll all go wrong. *'Sothe:' Live each moment, huh? *'Severa:' That's right. You're not the only one who's been through hell, you know. *'Sothe:' Fair enough. *'Severa:' Now can we be civilized or not? *'Sothe:' ...I'll think about it. Enemy Conversations Robin (Male) vs Saias *'Saias:' The tactician? Why are you on the front lines? *'Robin:' Fighting with my mind isn't half as fun as fighting the other way. *'Saias:' Ha! Well said. Shall we, then? Robin (Male) vs Katarina *'Katarina:' You... *'Robin:' ...Yes? Me? *'Katarina:' I'm sorry. It's just...for a moment, you reminded me of someone dear to me. It's probably just in my head. Forget I said anything. *'Robin:' Well, you can't just leave it like that. Tell me about this man. *'Katarina:' Well, he had no sense of direction. And he was a terrible cook... *'Robin:' I'm sorry I asked... *'Katarina:' But he was strong, and kind... He believed in me right until the end and guided me back to the light. Even if he were reborn as someone else, he'd have a place in my heart. *'Robin:' Er...thank you. *'Katarina:' What? ...Ah! I'm sorry! I have no idea what I'm saying! *'Robin:' Heh, to be honest, neither do I. *'Katarina:' A-anyway, you're the enemy tactician, aren't you? *'Robin:' That's right. *'Katarina:' Then you're an important target. I'm sorry, but I have to take you down. *'Robin:' What?! Yeesh, you sure change your mind quick! Robin (Female) vs Katarina *'Katarina:' You... *'Robin:' ...Yes? Me? *'Katarina:' I'm sorry. It's just...for a moment, you reminded me of someone dear to me. It's probably just in my head. Forget I said anything. You're the enemy tactician, aren't you? *'Robin:' That's right. *'Katarina:' Then you're an important target. I'm sorry, but I have to take you down. *'Robin:' What?! ...Why did you even start this conversation? Lissa vs Petrine *'Petrine:' The enemy must be desperate if they're using little things like you. *'Lissa:' I'm not little and I'm not being used! Fight me and see for yourself! Frederick vs Eldigan *'Eldigan:' One step closer, and you'll feel the pain of regret! *'Frederick:' Get in my way, and I'll step as close as I like! Stahl vs Travant *'Travant:' I should withdraw now...but then again, I was well compensated... I suppose I have time to crush one weakling like you. *'Stahl:' I get the feeling you could aim a little higher, but have it your way... Miriel vs Raydrik *'Raydrik:' Surrender now, woman, and there may be a place for you at my table. *'Miriel:' A quick analysis of your words, bearing, and actions makes one thing clear: A man of your diminutive ability is hardly worth my time. *'Raydrik:' What! How dare you! Kellam vs Black Knight *'Kellam:' My gods! Just looking at you overwhelms me! ...Do you think you could give me some tips? I lack presence. *'Black Knight:' No advice, but you can mull it over more later...if you manage to survive. Donnel vs Zephiel *'Zephiel:' Run home, boy! *'Donnel:' Boy? I'm as much a man as you! Watch and see! Lon'qu vs Marisa *'Lon'qu:' A woman? *'Marisa:' ...Yes? So? *'Lon'qu:' Fight somewhere else. ...I don't care for women. *'Marisa:' Well, speaking for all of us, I'd say we don't think too highly of you, either! Ricken vs Raigh *'Raigh:' Go away. I don't want to fight some child! *'Ricken:' What?! Well, how old are YOU? Maribelle vs Narcian *'Maribelle:' You there. Could you kindly keep your distance? It disgusts me to be within eyeshot of a foul boor like you. *'Narcian:' B-boor?! You'll pay for that insult! Panne vs Oliver *'Oliver:' Ah! What exquisite beauty. Let me add you to my collection. *'Panne:' I would rather die! Nowi vs Gharnef *'Gharnef:' Ah, a manakete... Heh heh... You'll make a fine replacement for Tiki. *'Nowi:' I'm not anyone's replacement! I'm me! Libra vs Arvis *'Arvis:' Move aside, woman. Stay well enough hidden, and I might yet spare you. *'Libra:' ...Except I'm a man. You're not very observant, are you? And besides—you're the one who needs to run and hide! Anna vs Sephiran *'Anna:' Hi! Want to take a look at my wares? *'Sephiran:' Wouldn't your comrades disapprove of you selling to the enemy, merchant? *'Anna:' Hey, I'm allowed to cut a profit, as long as I cut down my share of foes. *'Sephiran:' Let's see how good you are at the latter. Olivia vs Navarre *'Navarre:' I'll turn no blade of mine on a woman. *'Olivia:' That's kind of you, but the feeling isn't mutual. Sorry. Cherche vs Ashnard *'Cherche:' Why do you ride your wyvern like that? Have you no concern for your mount? *'Ashnard:' I'm concerned with winning. *'Cherche:' Then you do not deserve to stay aloft! Lucina vs Camus *'Camus:' What? Prince Marth? ...No, you're a girl. *'Lucina:' No, I'm the warrior who will take you down, General. Count on it! Tiki vs Ishtar *'Tiki:' I see the pain in your eyes. Why do you put yourself through this struggle? *'Ishtar:' Silence! What I do, I do for Lord Julius! Gangrel vs Hardin *'Gangrel:' Bwa ha ha! Look at that pathetic expression! Did you wake up this morning and realize your life went all wrong? Or did some woman leave you for another man? *'Hardin:' Silence! I have only one answer for a dog like you! Walhart vs Lyon *'Lyon:' What I am doing is just. It is right! *'Walhart:' Trying to convince yourself? You won't convince me, you filthy cur! Owain vs Jaffar *'Owain:' Ha ha ha! At long last, my nemesis! After millennia of searching, I have... Um, are you ignoring me? *'Jaffar:' ...I don't like theater. *'Owain:' Theater?! That's it! Now you really ARE my nemesis! Inigo vs Ursula *'Ursula:' You look lonely. Shall I give you some attention? *'Inigo:' Oh! Er...um...I'm sorry, but aren't you just a bit old for me? *'Ursula:' ...I don't think you catch my meaning. Brady vs Ares *'Brady:' Look at this guy, struttin' around on his high horse. You wanna fight? *'Ares:' I'm no better than any man, but if it's a fight you want— *'Brady:' That's right! Let's go! Gerome vs Selena *'Selena:' Nice mask. *'Gerome:' Thank you. A shame you'll never learn anything more about it. *'Selena:' That's fine by me. I'm here to fight, not write a book. Morgan (Male) vs Linus *'Linus:' Pray. I'll give you that much time. All the evil that you've done up to now... Repent it, and sleep. *'Morgan:' Well, I can't think of any evil I've done, but I may as well pray. ...... Right, that takes care of that. I can give you that thrashing now! Morgan (Female) vs Lloyd *'Lloyd:' In the name of the Fang, I sentence you to death. Do not blame me for your fate. It is your own doing. *'Morgan:' What? I didn't do anything! First of all, who are you to judge anyone, let alone me? Gods, people like you need a sound lesson! Laurent vs Nergal *'Nergal:' Heh heh... You can writhe against fate, but you will never be free of it. This world was meant to be ours! *'Laurent:' Fate's far too loose a principle to rattle me. Perhaps you might try to impress me with actions rather than words? Noire vs Jamke *'Jamke:' Why do you insist on lingering in this world, damn you? *'Noire:' Ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry... *'Jamke:' Spare me your apologies! If you are truly sorry, then leave! *'Noire:' I'm sorry...but I can't do that. Nah vs Julius *'Julius:' Have you gone mad? You cannot even touch me. *'Nah:' I don't want to touch you. I want to destroy you! NPC Quotes Alm *''Defeat:'' Damn...it's too soon... Ares *''Battle:'' I'll never lose to dogs like you who answer only to the call of war! *''Defeat:'' No...this is all wrong... Arvis *''Battle:'' Forget talk. My flames will purge you from this world! *''Defeat:'' I'm not...strong enough... Ashnard *''Battle:'' Heh, I see the conviction in your eye. Now, fight me with all you've got! *''Defeat:'' Such strength... Good... The strong deserve to win... Black Knight *''Battle:'' Turn around and leave, or stay here and face your end! *''Defeat:'' Nngh... I took this...too lightly... Camus *''Battle:'' You rats have eluded us long enough. Now we finish this! *''Defeat:'' Arrgh...too strong... Eldigan *''Battle:'' One step closer, and you'll feel the pain of regret! *''Defeat:'' You can defeat me...but my army will still...triumph... Eliwood *''Defeat:'' I thought it was a certain win... Ephraim *''Battle:'' Every one of the enemy is a legend—just how I like it! *''Defeat:'' I'm finished... The rest is up to you... Gharnef *''Battle:'' Only a fool would raise a hand to strike me! *''Defeat:'' Nngh... How...could I... Hardin *''Battle:'' Come to meet your end? Have a taste of real power! *''Defeat:'' Only a skilled warrior...could defeat me... Ike *''Defeat:'' ...So be it. Ishtar *''Battle:'' I'm sorry. I have no choice! *''Defeat:'' No...not here... Jaffar *''Battle:'' ...Not a step further. *''Defeat:'' You win. Go... Jamke *''Battle:'' Leave, unless you want me to decorate you with arrows! *''Defeat:'' Why...am I not strong enough? Ahh... Julius *''Battle:'' Have you gone mad? You cannot even touch me. *''Defeat:'' No... Not to you...rrgh... Katarina *''Battle:'' Defeating you will give us the edge...won't it? *''Defeat:'' I'll never...get the hang of this... Leif *''Defeat:'' I came all this way...to lose to my own lack...of experience... Linus *''Battle:'' Pray. I'll give you that much time. All the evil that you've done up to now... Repent it, and sleep. *''Defeat:'' Ugh...I messed up... Lloyd *''Battle:'' In the name of the Fang, I sentence you to death. Do not blame me for your fate. It is your own doing. *''Defeat:'' Ahh...where did I go wrong... Lyon *''Battle:'' What I am doing is just. It is right! *''Defeat:'' How can...a just cause...fail... Marisa *''Battle:'' A fight? If you want... *''Defeat:'' Rrgh... Too strong... Narcian *''Battle:'' Splendid. I was looking for someone to bring me glory. *''Defeat:'' No! I will...nngh...not lose! Never! Navarre *''Battle:'' You're next. *''Defeat:'' Damn... Nergal *''Battle:'' Heh heh... You can writhe against fate, but you will never be free of it. This world was meant to be ours! *''Defeat:'' No! Fate is on...my side... Oliver *''Battle:'' In the face of my beauty, none prevail. In the wake of my beauty, none remain. *''Defeat:'' You dare sully...the guardian of beauty? Nngh! Petrine *''Battle:'' Ha! Look at this pathetic itch who's come to get scratched! *''Defeat:'' Ugh...the years have finally...caught up with me... Pr. Marth *''Defeat:'' I thought...I had more in me... Raigh *''Battle:'' Walk away before you get hurt. I have no business with you. *''Defeat:'' Don't tell me...I'm useless like the rest... Raydrik *''Battle:'' Come to strike me down? Ha! It will never happen, fool! *''Defeat:'' I was the fool... Roy *''Defeat:'' I'm sorry I couldn't...see us through this... Saias *''Battle:'' Put away your weapon. You'll only get hurt. *''Defeat:'' You're stronger than I thought... A painful mistake... Selena *''Battle:'' You underestimate me if you think I'll succumb to the likes of you. *''Defeat:'' I misjudged you... You're the...first... Seliph *''Defeat:'' Why... We were so close... Sephiran *''Battle:'' Why did you come to this world? That's what I want to know. But I suppose you'll be on the ground before I get my answer... *''Defeat:'' If you have that...kind of strength...why...come here...ahh... Sigurd *''Defeat:'' You can break me, but someone will always carry on...in my stead... Sothe *''Defeat:'' I failed... Travant *''Battle:'' I should withdraw now...but then again, I was well compensated... *''Defeat:'' I never thought...it would happen...to me... Ursula *''Battle:'' You look lonely. Shall I give you some attention? *''Defeat:'' But I can't be... Impossible... Zephiel *''Battle:'' All of your futures are about to be cut short! *''Defeat:'' Hrrgh... I gave myself...too much credit... Other Dialogue Note: ''These dialogues only occur if the respective character did not die at the end of the player's/enemy's turn.'' End of first Player Phase *'Black Knight:' Hmph... The reinforcements seem to have bolstered the enemy's spirits. But in the end, it matters not. We will crush them. End of first Enemy Phase *'Ephraim:' We can't let rogues like them overrun this land. Now is the time to fight back with all our might! End of second Player Phase *'Gharnef:' Heh heh... Why do they still squirm? They haven't even a sliver of hope! End of third Player Phase *'Petrine:' Ha! They just don't give up! But that's fine... The more they struggle, the sweeter the victory in the end... Closing Dialogue End Battle If Sigurd survived *'Chrom:' Did we get them all? *'Sigurd:' It seems so. And we owe it all to your intervention, sir. *'Chrom:' We're happy to be of help. Now if there's nothing else, we should be going... *'Sigurd:' I understand. Thank you again. Oh, but wait. You should have this, sir. *'Chrom:' It's an Einherjar card. "Ephraim, Restoration King"... The one from Magvelian lore. *'Sigurd:' Here. I trust you know how to make use of it. If Sigurd was killed *'Chrom:' That's the last of the enemy. But our allies here took heavy casualties... We should have fought better. It was close. Too close. Next time we'll need to be more careful. *'Chrom:' Hmm? What's that stuck to the wall there? An Einherjar card... "Ephraim, Restoration King"? The one from Magvelian lore? I bet he has a story to tell... Ephraim Recruitment *'Ephraim:' Thank you. We couldn't have won without your help. The world is bigger than I thought if warriors like you have eluded my attention. I can tell I have much to learn from you. I am Ephraim. Do the people of your world know my name? *''Textbox:'' Have you heard of Ephraim? *'Ephraim:' 'Yes' is chosen Tales of my exploits must have spread far, then. I don't know whether to feel proud or embarrassed. They don't say anything...strange about me, do they? *'Ephraim:' 'No' is chosen Right. It was a silly question. I still have a ways to go. But one day, I'll prefect the art of war and do battle with great heroes... Then people of your world will whisper my name during their campfire tales. *'Ephraim:' You said your name was Robin, yes? Can I ask you something? Are there many great warriors like you in your world? I seek a place where I can fight the mightiest heroes alive. ...What's that? Yes, I suppose I do come across as something of a warmonger. My sister already gives me an earful about "kingly behavior." But what can I say? Something in my heart drives me to fight. I don't mean to glorify war, and I desire peace for my people... But I also enjoy testing my limits and pushing my enemies to theirs. Surely this hunger resides in any man with strength enough to sate it? In the heat of battle, there is no hatred, no morality, no profit or loss... There is only that moment. And sometimes, that is enough... Don't you agree? *''Textbox:'' Have you ever fought just for the fight? *'Ephraim:' 'Yes' is chosen You see? I thought I saw a little of myself in you. Your tactics suggest that you take pleasure from the fight. There's a vexing contradiction there—enjoying the war that leads to the peace. But up until now, I could speak of this with only my sister. You're a unique man/woman... Robin, why don't we fight right now? Sate our hunger? No words, no reasons. Just a fight for fighting's sake. Let's go! *'Ephraim:' 'No' is chosen Really? Then maybe it is just me. I suppose the best tacticians must be able to fight impassively. Robin, do you think you could teach me strategy? ...What? Is it that strange for me to ask? I'm not JUST about bashing heads. You won't make a bookworm of me, but I can find time to study battle. And what better teacher than you? Do we have a deal? *'Ephraim:' ...Whew. I can't seem to beat you, Robin. But for the first time in a while, I've had my fill. I'll challenge you again once I'm stronger. You can count on that. I'm glad we've met. I needed a healthy rival. I promise to be there for you on any battlefield. Just say the word. *''Textbox:'' Recruit Ephraim? *'Ephraim:' 'Yes' is chosen I'd appreciate your help. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts